LEGO Bros.
LEGO Bros. is a LEGO version of Super Mario Bros., including Adventure Mode, where you can complete 8 worlds that contains 32 action packed levels, an editor where you can make and share levels, and a online mode where you can download levels online. Features There is no storyboard, just like the first game Super Mario Bros. For the NES, as the remake of all levels of the game, fully in LEGO pieces, but you must first create a character, because there's no mario in the game before playing the game. You can also edit levels with the Build Mode. Adventure Mode Adventure Mode is a mode where you must complete 32 levels of the game, otherwise appears as new enemies. With 7 different bosses, one each world, Bowser was in world 8. You can choose what difficulty you can, but there's 3 suprises at the end of the game with every difficulty. If you get to 10 lives, it appears that the 1 is a crown. But not the 0. Easy: Build Mode Medium: Boss Rush Hard: The 9th world, Hybridion Fortress Mode. Build Mode Build Mode is a level editor of the game, you can edit levels with blocks, enemies, bosses and more, but you need to beat the game in Easy before using this. Here's the list of the tools: Blocks Crumbled Solid Block Pipe ? Block, put the items under the block then it's working. Brick, there's no items under the brick, it's optional that you put the items under. Solid Block, it's even on different colors. Underwater Block, just like the crumbled solid block. Coral Bridge Big Tree, it's a platform, not a decorament! Castle Brick, you can put these only in castle levels, not in Overworld, Underwater and underground! Castle Bridge, it breaks when you pull out the axe. Regular Platform Bullet Bill Cannon, first appearance in world 5-1! Firebar Block, it spawns a firebar. Gameboy Stylized Skin for Blocks, these appear only in world 6-3. Negative Pipe, appears only at the last level. Green castle blocks, appears only at the last level. Enemies See here. But only in NES version. Items Coin: It gives 1 coin and gets 200 points. Super Mushroom: It powerup and the character becomes big. Fire Flower: It will become fiery and shoots fireballs to enemies. 1-Up Mushroom: It gives one extra life to continue playing the game. Starman: This is NOT the power star! It's a rainbow star where you can make invincible, and your allowed to touch enemies, but not the hazards, the character can make him die! Trampoline: It's helpful if you can't reach long platforms. Flagpole: You will win the level if you touch the flagpole, you can also get one extra life if you get to the top of the flagpole. Boss Battles World 1: Mega Goomba (How to damage him: Stomp him or shoot it with a fire flower.) World 2: Sand Pokey (How to damage him: You must use the axe to take him down.) World 3: Elite Fortress Thing (How to damage him: Stomp him or use the axe to take him down.) World 4: LEGO Wall (How to damage him: The axe was blocked! You need to find a way to broke him, but he can also shoot Bullet Bills, the fire flowers that spawn will help to burn the wall.) World 5: Link (How to damage him: Stomp, use the axe or shoot it with a fire flower.) World 6: Mega Elite Fortress Thing (How to damage him: Like the world 3 rule.) World 7: Wiggler (How to damage him: Stomp him, shooting is not.) World 8: Bowser (How to damage him: ???) World 9: See Hybridion Fortress Mode Section. Online Mode Online Mode is a mode where you can download levels, the levels marked with "Featured" thinks is a long or a excellent level, the maxium levels to download is 50, you won't have space if you reach to 50 downloaded levels. Boss Rush Mode Boss Rush Mode is a mode where you can beat all bosses you defeated in adventure mode, you can also choose a difficulty you want to beat all bosses, but you need patient to defeat them all. Hybridion Fortress Mode This is the mysterious world in the game, just one more level, and it gets over 33 levels, but it features a big, final boss battle, but the non-final boss is bowser, as from adventure mode, the boss looks challenging. But the boss of this world has no name, it's just a cannon field to beat, then you will beat the entire game, and the LEGO world is safe. And you can play peacefully. Hidden Suprise To get the hidden suprise, you need to beat adventure mode without dying once. In the hidden suprise, you will see koopa troopa becoming into a NES version and getting smashed by a big fist. Just one funny video clip similar to the intermission from the game Pacman. Achievements *Stomper: Stomp 100 enemies. *Big Stomper: Stomp 200 enemies. *Great Stomper: Stomp 300 enemies. *Mega Stomper: Stomp 500 enemies. *Ultra Stomper: Stomp 1000 enemies. *Supreme Stomper: Stomp 5000 enemies. *HE IS MAD!!: Die for 50 times. *UMAD MARIO?: Die for 150 times. *Buildin' Cheekin: Create 2 levels. *Premium Builder: Create 10 levels. *Game Maker: Create a level pack. *Killer: Beat boss 1. *Mass Killer: Beat boss 2. *Big Killer: Beat boss 3. *Great Killer: Beat boss 4. *Awesome Killer: Beat boss 5. *Mega Killer: Beat boss 6. *Ultra Killer: Beat boss 7. *Supreme Killer: Beat boss 8. *God Killer: Beat the boss in Hybridion Fortress Mode. *Online Surfer: Surf online mode for 1 minute. *Online Surfer II: Surf online mode for 5 minutes. *Online Surfer III: Surf online mode for 15 minutes. *Online Surfer IV: Surf online mode for 30 minutes. *Online Surfer V: Surf online mode for 1 hour. *Happy Birthday: Get a hidden suprise. *YEEEEHAAAAAW!! (hidden achievement): Get all of the achievements. Trivia *LEGO Bros. contains a remake from the game Super Mario Bros. for the NES. *The level editor allows even to spawn bullet bills in options. *There's also achievements to unlock in the game. Category:Lego Games Category:2010 Category:Lego (series)